


Рабочие моменты

by Jadaite



Series: Weiss Kreuz (драбблы) [112]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: M/M, Vignette
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:03:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29657979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite
Relationships: Brad Crawford/Schuldig
Series: Weiss Kreuz (драбблы) [112]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177562





	Рабочие моменты

— Люблю работать в Хэллоуин, — бросил Шульдих, затаскивая труп в подвал.

— Да, одно удовольствие. Люди сами открывают двери, пускают всякую нечисть в дом, — Кроуфорд с завистью покосился на багровые рога дьявола на маске напарника, — и соседей ничего не волнует. Подумаешь, двое мужиков в масках тащат тело в подвал.. Где, кстати, ты такую раздобыл?

— Венеция, мой друг, до сих пор торговый город, — Шульдих-дьявол улыбался маской, улыбался под маской, но Кроуфорда это не задевало. Пока доморощенный арлекин изучал город методом тыка, Кроуфорд посетил все основные места поклонения туристов и остался увиденным доволен. — Ручная работа, — прихвастнул рыжий.

— Так вот откуда взялась забота о ближнем, когда ты вызвался собрать и мои вещи заодно, — фыркнул Кроуфорд. — А я всё гадал, с чего такое человеколюбие… и вот почему столько твоих вещей очутилось у меня. За маску беспокоился?

— Разумеется, — не смутился Шульдих. — Заметь, она нам пригодилась. Настоящая рабочая маска.

— И её хозяин предпочитает сладостям гадости?

— Больше её хозяин любит и кошелек, и жизнь, — рассмеялся Шульдих. — Кстати, может, перекусим? Наша жертва, кажется, как раз собиралась накрыть на стол. Надеюсь, пока мы возились, ничего не сгорело?

— Никакого почтения к только что убитому.

Кроуфорд только покачал головой: наверное, он никогда не привыкнет к той смеси непосредственности и черного юмора, с которой Шульдих воспринимает окружающий мир. Впрочем, не сказать, чтобы ему что-то не нравилось. Если бы Шульдих был иным, не факт, что один из них дожил бы до этого дня.

Кроуфорд очнулся от философских размышлений, когда на канале мысленной связи раздалось многозначительное: “Ммм… моя прелесть!”

— Эй, мне оставь! — крикнул Брэд и ринулся в дом.


End file.
